Love's Distance
by SoraAndRiku4Ever
Summary: Sora's an angel, and is sent to earth to find his soul mate. But what happens when he falls in love with the wrong person? Can Sora get through the hate, tears, fear and love without being torn apart from love's distance? Long summary inside. RiSo Akoroku POSTPONED!
1. The Soul Mate Mission

**LONG SUMMARY :**Sora Hikari, or what others call him because of his father, Pit, is your average Sixteen year old angel from Heaven in the Land of Angels. In the kingdom he lives in, there are thousands of angels, all doing different things, and missions to take care of the earth below. Namine, Sora younger sister, is all that Sora has left...or so he thinks....So Sora and Namine live their not-so-social lives, and expect it to stay that way. Well, until Sora gets called for a mission. So now, along with Namine and Cloud, Sora moves down to earth for 2 months. His mission? To find his soul mate. And, unlike he thought, it's was **much more harder **than anything out there. The only clue to finding them was, well, being in the same town as them on earth. But, he does have one advantage. Sora now looks perfectly normal, like any other teen, because he can now hide his wings. Along the way, Namine, Sora and even Cloud find some new and amazing friends to, in their own way, help them. But then again...they still runs into problems. Sure, they got a nice house, cool clothes and money to cover everything, but really, is that gonna help Sora when he falls for the wrong person? Not to mention if Sora kissed _anyone_, including his soul mate, 3 times in a row, his wings come back out. Kinda hard to enjoy yourself if you can't kiss anyone, unless you want to be found out and most likely killed, now isn't it? Although Sora's never been in love before and is indeed questionable about it, he just wants to find this soul mate of his and live a happy life. Some how...

Only if it was that simple...It's not like fear, tears, love and hate can just go away, or go right...

**AUTHORS NOTES : **Okay, I know this summary sounds sooo stupid, but just somehow in some sort of way deal with it along with me please? Its 2:06 am and, as you may or may not understand, that its HARD to right good stuff when you want to get some shut eye. And if you want a better summary or something, JUST ASK ME AND I WILL GIVE A BETTER SUMMARY!! xD. I've read it like, 4 times over and I'm not satisfied, but I still like it.... I have no idea why. But annnywaaay, I don't really got anymore to say, just TELL ME if you think something sounds wrong or needs improvement, I'll be glad to fix it. :D

_**WARNINGS :**_YAOI IN NEARING CHAPTERS, probably some bad spelling or something, possible fantasy, and smexy guy pairings :P not really a warning, but...it's so damn sexy that it should be illegal. :) just kidding. Maybe. Lol xD.

**OHH YESS! ONE MORE THING!! If you don't have an account, and want to comment, please dooo! I want to know some ideas you guys have. :) And I want to know what I need to improve. :D Lmao. xD **

**-SoraAndRiku4Ever!!! 3**

The Soul Mate Mission *.' '.*oOxX*.' '.*oOxX*.' '.*

"Sora....How can you live like this...?"

Sora blinks, and processed what Namine just softly said to him. "How can I live like what?" Both Namine and Sora were sitting on the edge of a tall building on the second level, their legs swinging back and forth, and their backs resting against the wall, just spacing out enjoying each other's company. They are siblings after all, why wouldn't they like hanging around one another?

"Live alone like this....You've never been out with any of the other angels, and you've never once said anything about liking someone....I'm worried about you, you know...." Namine's soft voice was so sincere and thoughtful, Sora couldn't help but smile.

Sora sighed, not really caring for this kind of subject. He's never found any interest in any girl up here, and never once thought about being lonely. He had his sister, and he had wings. Sora could fly anywhere he wanted to fly, and feel the welcoming wind's breeze tickle his face. He has Namine for someone to talk to, and tell everything about. Sora doesn't need anything else...He doesn't want to be a bother. And besides; love is more of a pain than a joy, right? A broken heart is something you want to avoid, not try and get. "I guess...I just haven't found that right person. But don't worry for me Namine, it'd be silly. I have everything I want...." He grinned and hugged her, showing her in his own way that he means it. "It should be _you_that we need to be worrying about. You haven't talked about that Demyx guy for a while!"

The blonde laughed, not a forced one, but it sure wasn't a real one. "Demyx, he uhm, has a boyfriend now...Guess I'm like you know huh?"

"Awe, don't say that. I bet that guy that's for you is right around the corner." Teasing in a healthy way, Sora gestured the corner to their left. Both cracked up and laughed, loving the feeling of carefree-ness.

After a few minutes, they calmed down and gazed at the large colourful garden below them, a lovely large and deep fountain in the middle. "Hey Namine?"

"Yea?"

"Why is there a _garden_ in _heaven?_"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure actually. Why?"

"Cause I think I just found some use for it" Grinning like a happy moron, Sora slowly stood up, balancing himself on the tiny edge.

Namine's pale blue eyes widened, and she gapped. "Sora!"

"Awww, come on Nami, you know you wanna race." Soothingly, Sora seemed to make the stupid offer seem smart. This was like, amazing for him. "We haven't done it in sooo looong...Come on, I **know **you want to." Sora readied himself when he saw his sister get up, and unfold her wings, preparing for flight.

"...Okay, just once. On the count of 3?" Her unsure-ness was heavy in her tone, but she didn't stop. This could...be fun...if they didn't get caught again.

The brunette was nearly jumping out of his shoes he was so excited. "OK! 1,"

"2"

"3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora and Namine leaped from the ledge, getting full-out wind , and sore threw the air flapping their wings easily. Sora started to speed up, getting closer and closer to the garden, but, out of nowhere, Namine flew past him. Sora got into the race, and gave on hug strong flap, and dove, flying so fast it was incredible. The brunette, feeling over confident, turned and made a face at Namine. She gave him a fake angry expression, and they laughed together. That was before the blonde gave a not-so-fake shocked face.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!!" Her shout confused Sora, and caused his mind to race 1 million miles per second. Look out? For what? But then Sora hit some really, really, _**really**_ hard.

Sora felt it all. The hard cement, the water closing in on him, and the pain pulse throughout with body. He blacked out, and was laying in the fountain, blood seeping out of his body.

Sora's mesmerizing ocean blue eyes fluttered opened, and he groaned in pain. Trying to figure out what happened, he tried to ignore the throbbing numbing-ness his head felt. Kind of hard to think with that bothering problem... Oh right... "I fell into the fountain...Oooouch..." Sora whimpered.

" Sora! Sora, oh my goodness, your awake?" The blonde jumped up from the chair that was seated on the brunette's left, and it was in the beds direction. "Ohh, Sora you were out for nearly a day!" Namine was so worried and upset, it made Sora feel horrible.

Sighing for being stupid, and doing the most idiotic thing, Sora just shook his head. "That's so...gay...I'm sorry Namine. Next time I'll try not to be a complete moron. I'll try real hard." And yet, even the pain couldn't hold back Sora's trade mark smile. Namine giggled, and sat back down in the chair, her pearly pink lips curved upward. Sora's smile became smaller and smaller each second, and soon it was a not so good looking frown. For some strange reason, he started thinking about being with someone...What was love like...? Was it like what everyone says is...Does it really make you feel happy...? Would Sora feel more carefree and joyful then he already is...? "Namine...ya know love?" Sora whispered, deep in thought.

"Yes, I do" The blonde's eyes narrowed, trying to decipher the brunette's thoughts. Although, even as hard as she tried, she couldn't figure it out... For this one time, this one most out of the blue time, Namine wasn't able to read him like a book. Any other day she could. It was so bizarre...

Closing his amazing eyes, Sora asked softly, "What does it feel like...?"

"...Are you sure you want me to tell you...?" Namine gazed at her hands while speaking, then glanced back at Sora. He nods, obviously still unsure, but looks as if he wants to know. The blonde played with the hem of her dress, she tried to think of how to word her thoughts. Namine bit her pink lips, then sighed smiling lightly. "Well...It's scary, in a good way...It's when you need to be with that one person, or you feel incomplete...You trust them with your life, and you want nothing than to have them happy...They take your breath away, and never fail to make you smile...Love causes you to do the most foolish things, but in the end, your happy you did those things...because it was for _them._..." Pausing, she faces Sora again. Sora, at that moment, had the most confused blue eyes. Namine breathed out, feeling useless. She's only going to probably make him feel bad...Only if she could just give him something that can make his day, or maybe year, possible make him happy for his whole life....but...what...?

And that's when it hit her. She had the most brilliant idea ever.

Namine had a chill of excitement fill her body. She jumped up out of her seat, kissed Sora on the check, and flew straight for the door. "I'll be back in a bit Sora!" Namine yelled from the other side of the big white door.

Sora stared after her. What. The. Hell. That was so weird. Perhaps alot of things were weird lately...Like how he can't get LOVE OUT OF HIS HEAD! Wow. Did he just admit he was thinking about love? Oh no. Ohhh noo. That is bad. Love's stupid! It can...can give you a heart attack! Yea! And it...it can make you risk your life! Not only that, but you start liking some amazing person, that you want to be with forever and never want to be without like......damnit. Stupid irony... or whatever... "Gaaaah...Love, I hate you!"

R~XxOo Love's *.' '.* Distance oOxX~S

**3 weeks of Sora thinking about love then giving up cause he doesn't get it later...**

A single boy stood in a beautiful white room which was quite dark. The ground made of the most shiny marble and the walls of pure gold, along with white gold. Six enormous cement beams reached to the top of the ceiling, almost seeming as if it were the beams holding the massive building up. But everything in the glorious room paled as soon as that dark brown, spiky haired boy cheered, staring deeply into a bowl shaped fountain, water pouring out endlessly. In the fountain, or more rather what some could see in it, was a stadium and an average game was being played, somewhere on the world below.

Sora, was grinning happily enjoying himself. His sapphire blue eyes glowed bright and would make anyone smile. Although, that wasn't his only stunning feature. Sora also had perfectly soft angel wings. Both flapped at his side when he shouted or pumped his pale fist into the air.

Well, until someone came in.

A tiny blonde girl made her way inside, looking back as she came in. Her wings, much smaller, were lowered and an off white color. She turned and her pale blue eyes lit up instantly as they landed on other Angel in the room.

"Sora! Ohh, I looked for you everywhere! "Namine's grateful voice rang like bells through Sora's ears as he ran over and gave her a brotherly hug. "Were you in here the whole time? " Her curious tone caused Sora to chuckle.

"Haha, yeah, I was watching a game." A smile captured his lips. Sora laughed once more, than asked his sister, "Why, was someone looking for me? " Playfully, the brunette questioned the blonde.

"...Heh. Yes, Palutena wishes to speak with you." Nervously Namine replied. Usually, when people were to talk to Palutena, their kind Goddess, the Angel was sent out to do a mission. And Namine wasn't comfortable with the thought of Sora being sent off. Not that she didn't believe in him, it was just that Sora was Namine's only friend, and sibling...

Trying to settle his sister's nerves, he grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Namine. I promise that if I leave, I'll come see you before I go. I mean, it'd be stupid not to right?" Laughing warmly to her, he swiftly opened the grand door and flew out into the halls, Sora's graceful overly white wings dancing with the air...

Landing carefully in front of his Goddess's door, Sora took a deep breath, and then with a small tug he entered the much more glorious room in the Kingdom. It was so awe-inspiring that it's indescribable. Palutena's room was nearly twice the size of Sora's (and Sora's was BIG), right in front of the brunette was a _river_. It was so clear, so clean, and it had water lilies flouting all around in it. Not to mention shallow. Rocks went straight through it, even if the stream was only a meter long, and across that you would set your eyes on the Angel's Goddess. Sora stepped easy on the path to Palutena, and bowed respectfully 10 to 15 feet away from her. " You wi-wished to see me, Palutena? " Although Sora practiced asked this question the whole way, he still seemed to stutter. JEZZ! Stupid nerves... Feeling as if he'd made the BIGGEST mistake EVER, Sora gulped and peeked up , his bright blue sapphire eyes hidden partly, thanks to his bangs.

Palutena smiled sweetly at Sora, her waist long wavy green hair catching the young teen's sight. The Goddess wore a white dress, with a white and gold design, and she held a staff. You'd think she was any other ordinary angel, if 1; she didn't have green hair and 2; if her wings weren't so **different**. Palutena's wings were like, light. Seriously. Sora still couldn't see how she got wings like that. It was a complete mystery to him...

"Yes, I did Pit." Palutena spoke kindly, tipping her head to the right, causing herself to appear innocent. Sora restrained himself from correcting her, and saying 'My names not Pit! It's Sora!'...Everyone that didn't know him so well called him by that name. His father's name. It's not that Sora disliked his father; it is that it's not his name, and it bugs him really badly. Mentally shaking his head, he listened to Palutena. "I'm giving you a _very _important mission."She gave Sora a serious glance. The brunette felt sweat start to form on the back of his neck, the tiny beads making their way down his back. An important mission? As in a deathly mission? A one-or-no-man survivor mission?! What if he has to kill people?!? What if he has to sacrifice himself?!?!?

The teen concentrated on his breathing over excessively, and the youthful Goddess gave away a surprised expression. "Pit, please calm down dear! I apologize for frightening, you. I must have worded my sentence wrong." Blinking, Sora just stopped breathing and became puzzled...So it's not dangerous...? Wait. Does she think he can't handle it or something? What the-

"...Oh...Sorry for overreacting..." Sheepishly Sora scratched the back of his neck, his heart rate dropping back down to normal. " Uhm...if it's not as terrifying of harmful as you say it is, then what type of mission is it...?" Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought him back. That saying is what cuased Sora to ask his question. Hah...kinda silly, right?

Palutena stood and silently made her way down the few steps that lead to her enormous chair. Standing before Sora, Palutena's lips curved into a smile once more at him, then whispered "I'll tell you after your sister comes inside..." Simply, the Goddess answered the angel. "Namine, you may enter now."

A small frightened gasp could be heard, from the other side of the door. With her head down, Namine opened the door, " I never meant to eavesdrop. I just couldn't not know what was about to happen to my brother..." The blonde tried to explain, and lost track after Palutena gave a sign to go beside Sora.

Okay, what Palutena is about to explain to Sora is so random, and nearly makes no sense to him. Like, seriously. Its random. "Now, Pit your mission is to find your soul mate." Sora's jaw drops. WHAT? "Unlike others, your soul mate is on earth. So, For 2 months You, Namine and my son, Cloud will live together in a town where they are." Namine's jaw drops. WHHHAAAT??! "And luckily, you don't have to worry about your wings! Plus, it'll be an adventure since we only know that your soul mate lives on earth!" Happily, she grinned and giggled. Now _that _was something Sora didn't expect.

...Woah wait. So, this is all Sora got called for? To find his _soul mate_? But...That's so retarded! This is utterly confusing! What is he suppose to do when he finds them? How does he become friends with them, when he knows who they are? Is he ready for love? He surely doesn't feel like it...Sora froze. She...said their name, right? "Uhmm...what was their name again? Or did you even say it?"

"I'm sorry Pit, but I know nothing about them. That's why it's an adventure." She smiles innocently.

"Hey, mom, you calle-......"

Everyone turned towards the door, and faced a blue eyed young adult with gravity defying hair like Sora's, except for the fact that is was blonde...He wore a black and...well black outfit. His wings were bigger than Sora's, and had jet black tips. "I'm guessing those are the two I'm babysitting for the next 2 months..."

"_**Babysitting?!"**_

"_**Babysitting?!" **_Simultaneously both Sora and Namine whined, forgetting that they're with their Goddess...Not like she cared anyway. She only chuckled and waved Cloud off, like he was kidding. But clearly, he did not sound like it.

"Be nice Cloud. Alright Sora, Namine and Cloud listen up and remember this. It is very important." Palutena's eyes studied all three of them, then kept on going. "Once you land on earth, your wings will in a way, disappear. You can summon them whenever you want, but beware; you may end up being killed." The three teens nodded, understanding easily. "And one last thing, if you kiss anyone, and I mean **anyone** 3 times in a row, your wings will come out. The only way you can take of this is to turn them into an angel as well. But be careful; you were born as angels, those people just think your little spirits flying around in the clouds. And they will be your responsibility. Unless they don't mind making out with an angel, and don't sell you to scientists, plus if they keep us a secret then you can just keep them the way they are."

Sora glanced at Namine, raised his brows, and she mirrored his look. "Ok. When do we leave?" A simple question.

With a simple answer. "Right now!" Palutena laughs, and with a snap of her finger, Sora Namine and Cloud were all teleported down to earth, in a small town called Detiny Islands.

* * *

_****_

_**LMAO! That's all I have right now! Sorry if it was crappy, I was up laaaate last night, wanting to write really bad. If anyone was wondering, Pit is a character from a game called Kid Icarus, and so was Palutena. Lol but you can find Pit in SBB as well. I used him cause he looks EXACTLY LIKE SORA! And I like angels, so it all worked out. xD IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION JUST MEASSGE MEE!! **_

_**HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A**_ GREAT ONE!

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!! :DDDD LOVE YOU AAALLL *gives all tons of cake, cupcakes, cookies and Kh yaoi!**_


	2. Sunrise of a New Life

**LONG SUMMARY :** Sora Hikari, or what others call him because of his father, Pit, is your average Sixteen year old angel from Heaven in the Land of Angels. In the kingdom he lives in, there are thousands of angels, all doing different things, and missions to take care of the earth below. Namine, Sora younger sister, is all that Sora has left...or so he thinks....So Sora and Namine live their not so social lives, and expect it to stay that way. Well, until Sora gets called for a mission. So now, along with Namine and Cloud, Sora moves down to earth for 2 months. His mission? To find his soul mate. And, unlike he thought, it's was **much more harder** than anything out there. The only clue to finding them was, well, being in the same town as them on earth. But, he does have one advantage. Sora now looks perfectly normal, like any other teen, because he can now hide his wings. Along the way, Namine, Sora and even Cloud find some new and amazing friends to, in their own way, help them. But then again...they still runs into problems. Sure, they got a nice house, cool clothes and money to cover everything, but really, is that gonna help Sora when he falls for the wrong person? Not to mention if Sora kissed _anyone_, including his soul mate, 3 times in a row, his wings come back out. Kinda hard to enjoy yourself if you can't kiss anyone, unless you want to be found out and most likely killed, now isn't it? Although Sora's never been in love before and is indeed questionable about it, he just wants to find this soul mate of his and live a happy life. Some how...

Only if it was that simple...It's not like fear, tears, love and hate can just go away, or go right...

**AUTHORS NOTES : **Okay, I know this summary sounds sooo stupid, but just somehow in some sort of way deal with it along with me please? Its 2:06 am and, as you may or may not understand, that its HARD to right good stuff when you want to get some shut eye. And if you want a better summary or something, JUST ASK ME AND I WILL GIVE A BETTER SUMMARY!! xD. I've read it like, 4 times over and I'm not satisfied, but I still like it.... I have no idea why. But annnywaaay, I don't really got anymore to say, just TELL ME if you think something sounds wrong or needs improvement, I'll be glad to fix it. :D

_**WARNINGS :**_ YAOI IN NEARING CHAPTERS, probably some bad spelling or something, possible fantasy, and smexy guy pairings :P not really a warning, but...it's so damn sexy that it should be illegal. :) just kidding. Maybe. Lol xD.

**OHH YESS! ONE MORE THING!! If you don't have an account, and want to comment, please dooo! I want to know some ideas you guys have. :) And I want to know what I need to improve. :D Lmao. xD **

**-SoraAndRiku4Ever!!! 3**

Sunrise of a New Life' '.*oOxX*.' '.*oOxX*.' '.*

A moan erupted from Sora, his head spinning in circles. His extraordinary sky blue eyes kept continuously slipping shut, from drowsiness. He tossed and turned, his stomach feeling quiet weak. Who know transportation could be so...unsettling...

Breathing in, Sora ignored his constant dizziness and forced his eyes to concentrate. He gazed up at the twilight sky, stars lightly scattering across it. A ocean-smelling-breeze filled the air ruffling Sora's hair.

Sitting up in a slow-like motion, feeling overly relaxed Sora yawned loudly. "What a ride..." Mumbling Sora stood. First he inspected himself, to make sure he never lost any body parts or anything, and noticed he was wearing a whole different outfit. It was black, the shorts puffing out at the bottom with little red pockets and yellow straps designed all over it. His shirt was blue, with a large red sweater like pocket, then lastly a gray/black open t-shirt over it. Hmm...Second he spun around, seeing a forest behind him, a two story brick house in front of him, and a long white sanded beach plus an ocean with a breath-taking sunset to his right. A short wooden fence boxed in the tall house and decent yard with few trees in the perimeter of it. To his left there were more houses. One house caught Sora's attention...What could be over there?-

A sudden _thump _was heard coming from the front of the house. Sora jogged over, turned to the entrance door as Namine with the same curios as Sora. Both locked their sight on Cloud, who was getting up off of the side walk with a terrifyingly pissed off look. And so was a brown haired, stormy eyed, black dressed man taller than Cloud. Could swear fire was surrounding them, too...

"Walk much lately buddy?" Snapping Cloud grinds his teeth in frustration.

In a matter of fact tone the brunette hissed, "My names Leon, not 'buddy'."

"Neon Leon. Although for a Neon light you're not so bright." The blonde shoots back, causing Leon to get more into the argument. Before Leon began to speak, Sora interrupted feeling uncomfortable with them fighting like that. They could end up in a actual fight or something! And Sora could imagine Cloud doing an activity along those lines, so Sora shouts.

"Come on Cloud, he isn't worth your time!"

"Ohh, so you were on 'Cloud' nine when I walked by huh? Must not take a lot for you to just space out like that I'm guessing. Hah." Leon strides towards the opposite direction, giving a confident stride along the way.

Cloud gives Sora a death glare, and Sora mouths 'oops...sorry'. The tiny brunette scrambles inside his new home, afraid Cloud will come and beat him to death. What a way to end. Pissing off the guy that is suppose to take care of you...forcefully. Oh my. Not good, not good at all...

Forgetting 'bout his own painful death, Sora studies the living room. It had nice deep red walls and ordinary furniture...He peered in the kitchen, once again ordinary with a dining table and kitchen supplies... Sora saw a bathroom, which was also red...He climbed up the stairs to the second floor, where he found a large open space with a fountain. Not ordinary. Sora ran over to it, and it was like the one up in the kingdom, probably so he can contact Palutena...or something....

"OMG! There's the bedrooms!" Yelling the angelic brunette rushed to the middle door, cause it was his favourite color; blue. Resting his hand on the handle, he twisted the silver knob and revealed the inside of his room to his awaiting sky blue eyes. A single bed went against the farthest bright blue wall, a window over top spilling setting sunlight into the bedroom, which made everything seem just a bit more inviting. A computer desk in the left corner had a laptop on top of it...? A T.V. Hung on the wall facing the bed, and night stand stood on the beds left side, and a royal blue closet door was on the other side of the room....just waiting for Sora to discover it...and search through it...it was calling him...!

Sora rushed over, and like a total lunatic-crazy-man he barged in the walk-in closet, and stared at all the outfits that were already made for him. "That's so...SWEET!" Did he actually just squeal? That transportation had to have done some wick messed up thing to him...

Lazily, yet energetically Sora leaped to his new bed thinking about ever stupid and odd thing that has happened so far. "It's so gonna be a awesome 2 months..." Sora thought to himself. And really, it probably would be too. He was able to get _friends _and like he's said before, he's only had Namine as one. A new beginning, new home, new friends, his first partner and new life...Although he's not so sure about the new life and partner thing... What if he screwed up? Like found his partner but...just kept them for a friend? Or what if they're already in a relationship? Will he have to go back to heaven early? What if he got caught cause he accidently summoned his angel wings and got captured then killed? Another horrible death. Clouds death still sounds more scary... Back to the relationship problem; what if he does find his soul-mate, but doesn't like them? What if they become total enemies? What if....he becomes gay...?

Nah. Not gonna happen. That's a silly thought...

Right?...

R~XxOo Love's *.' '.* Distance oOxX~S

Sora slept soundly, and by the quietness of the rest of the town, so was everyone else. All except for Namine, who crept from her bedroom to a certain blue door. She turned the handle swung and swung the entry way to her brother's room open. And, by no surprise for the blonde, Sora appeared so...adorable and childish in the dim moonlight that seemed to caress his face with its light; outlining ever perfect feature. "Awwwe...Sora your so...cute!" Namine whispered and giggled while tip toeing closer to said boy. "Sora, Sora you got to get up...I need to show you something.." Namine shook him carefully wanting Sora to awaken for she had something to show him.

"Mmmm...Hmm...?" Mumbles and murmurs erupted from Sora, thanks to Namine. He tiredly cracked an eye open and wearily stared up at Namine who was smiling innocently. "Namine..." A light groan. "What do you want..." Sora huffed out of pure sleepy-ness, becoming more awake and yet tired each moment that time stole. What time was it anyway...? Like, midnight..?? Knowing his sister, most likely later. Err, early. Oh whatever... " Goooo...." He rambled, not energetic enough to do anything but sleep. He was having a decent dream, too.

Namine narrowed her pretty blonde brows together, getting super inpatient. "Ya know what? Fine. I'm going to get you up in my ultra-mattic new Sora-waking up...Thingy..." She failed to be threatening, even a bunny could scare Sora more. The brunette laughs and rolls over, and pulls the blankets along with him. He yawns and scratches his stomach, falling asleep. Dream land calls!

While Sora sleeps having wondrous dreams about flying around the world in 10 days, Namine was stubbornly attempting to figure out how to wake up the uke-ish brother of hers ( no offence to Sora! ). Let's see...An alarm clock? No, he'd just throw it at a wall and break it. Tooth brush? That shouldn't even be on the list! Water? Hmmm....possibility... Ohh yes. With water and her new super top not so secret plan, she's got it made. Racing to the kitchen she grabbed a bucket of water, whipped cream, and metal spoon. Namine jogged upstairs carefully, in effort to not clang and bang the items together, so she save herself from the wraith of an Awakened Cloud.

She winces. Not good.

Gently setting the objects beyond the elder siblings entrance Namine silently grabbed a book from her room and giggled excitingly. Sora's never going to want to not get up when Namine tells him too after this.

Like a undercover agent, Namine tip-toed to the door and balanced everything in her two, ever so minuet hands, fingers gripping the sides, and somehow breached Sora's bedroom. He slept in harmony. To be expected, Namine thought. For the second time, she put everything down. Just not the container of ice cold water. "Heheheee...." She tipped it, water _sloshing_ as it got in contact with Sora. When this action was being done Namine placed the empty container on the ground, and yanked the pot and spoon and began banging it, even though Sora was already squeaking and squealing in astonishment and shock, shivering and chattering unmentionable words. Lastly, Namine revealed her book, and then set her reading in motion.

Wide eyes were glued to her, as she opened her mouth, a ' you deserve this' tone was accented with the first few words... "Sasuke thrusted harder, FEELING NARUTO TWIST AND ARCHED UNDERNETH HIM, MOANING CRAZILY SCREAMING HIS NAME, AND WANTING MUCH, MUUUCH, MOOORE! SASUKE THEN GRO-"

"Shhh! GOD! Please STOP!" Sora's face was redder than a cherry, mental images flashing in and out of his mind, not able to stop it. "Okay..." He whimpered, freezing and scared for life. "What do you want from me?" He pouted feeling defenceless against her at the time.

Namine, now outrageously happy, grinned and did a fan-girlish jump up and down. She breathed in and out, still smiling like a maniac. "I **finally** beat you at something~! Hehe...but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I have something amazing to let you see, Sora..." Her voice now quiet and calm, obviously back to semi normal. She bits her lip when he glares at her, becoming painfully clear that he is not impressed.

Tiny arms wrap around each other, and Sora hugs his waste. "Couldn't you have told me in the morning?" Questioning sapphire eyes stare directly at pale blue mirrored ones. Namine explained how they had to go see it tonight, cause any other night they will most likely be sleeping. Without interruptions. "...Fine." Sora gives in, having nothing else to do. Other then dream, that is.

"Alright. Meet me outside in the backyard after you finish changing." Namine grinned and ran off.

She's so getting it. It's like...

2:30 IN THE MORNING! NAMINE!!!

R~XxOo Love's *.' '.* Distance oOxX~S

Sora shut the door behind him, and took a few steps into the backyard. The air was chill, a slight breeze ruffling his spiky hair. His bag gray t-shirt and flees pants seemed to belong in the dime light outside.

Glancing back and forth, the brunette searched for his blonde sister, which at the moment, was nowhere to be found. How odd...usually Namine wouldn't stand him up like-

"SOORAA~!" She leaps out from a random tree in the yard and jumps on top of Sora, who at that second was screaming in fright and having a horrible heart attack. Namine giggles joyfully and rolls off of Sora.

The poor boy was on the ground, panting, eyes wide and terrified. "Damnit Namine! That scared me! YOU scared me!" Red cheeks were blazing with fright and embarrassment. Sora then stood, and stared at Namine, waiting for her to say something.

Seconds go by and Namine says nothing. "Uh...Hello? Didn't you need to show me something...?"

"Yup. You ready?" She smiles bunt up energy rushing through her.

Sora unsurely answers "Err...Yeah?"

"Alright! Namine releases her wings, creating a bunch of wind to blow. Grinning she flaps them, raising upward. "Come on!"

Sora gazes in all directions, wondering if it's such a great idea to fly around in a world they barely know. "Namine....are you sure it's okay? What if someone sees us..."

She sighs getting impatient. "Sora, please. You're the one who'd want to do something like this! Now, come. It'll be awesome. You won't regret a thing."

He bits his lips. If they ever got caught they'd be in so much trouble....Although he really wants to fly...Plus its fun going against rules. "Ok. I give in." Sora rests his hands at his sides and concentrates on his wings (wherever they were...). He shut his extravagant sapphire eyes and breathed.

Two large wings spurt ultra quickly from his back, feathers flying...and well, parts of his now torn gray shirt. His eyes blinked open, confused. "My shirt..." He whined and pouted. Sora turned to Namine...or where Namine was. The young teen faced the sky, and found Namine already flying away. "Wait up!!!"

Sora flew from the ground in a hurry to catch up to Namine. She cracked up, loving the moments of freedom. As Sora caught up to Namine, she amused herself by flying upside down, causing Sora to laugh. Now side by side, they twisted and turned, the wind kissing their checks and whispering lullabies in their ears. Moonlight glittered off of the pure white wings so perfectly, it resembled falling snow. Sora and Namine span with each other, round in circles, laughter and night air surrounding them.

Gliding over top trees and houses, with an ocean, moon and stars in the back ground, Namine pointed out to a tall hill like mountain, and shouted excitedly, "Oh My Gosh! That's it!!" She beamed at Sora.

So....Namine brought him out here to see a hill?...A HILL! What the heck! He could be sleeping his life away right at this moment! Plus, on top of that, there is SCHOOL TOMORROW! Hm...Although he doesn't care much about that. But, Sleep...He wants sleep...He was having a really cool dream before he was oh so rudely awakened. He dreamt of someone with the most stunning bright eyes ever...Haha.

Gracefully, both angelic teens landed on the hill, luscious green grass blowing at their feet from the ocean breeze. Sora attempted to take in all the surroundings, for it was simply awe-inspiring. Heaven wasn't even as gorgeous as this. And if anything, or anyone was more vibrant and capturing, Sora would be beyond amazed. The moist grass matching up perfectly with the slight flock of trees below. The long beach from above looked utterly exotic and easy on the eyes. But the best part was the ocean. It was so still, so clear and blue, you could stare and stare at it. The stars and moon were visible on the water, like a mirror. "Woah..." Astonished Sora gapped not believing what he was seeing.

Namine raised her thin blonde brows; surprised. "'Woah'? Hahaa, Sora, this is only the tip of the iceberg. Wait until the sun comes up." The blonde tilted her head from side to side, while tapping her feet together.

Sora's jaw dropped open more. " Tip of the iceberg? I can't imagine what it's gonna look like later on now. Um...When does the sun come up anyway?"

Namine paused lost in thought, her tiny hand rubbing her chin like a detective. "In five or ten minutes." She resumed her foot tapping.

The brunette puffed random air, and laid back, his bare skin being tickled by the soft grass.

It was so hard to believe that everything was actually happening. Here he was, on earth, looking for some lover to keep him from becoming lonely. Himself and Namine get to live in a whole different household, with a care taker; Cloud McGrumpy. He can hide his wings inside himself...hah. Having no wings is totally abnormal. It feels as if your missing something. Truly an odd experience.

Sora glided his hand over the grass, his palm and fingers lightly moving the green blades left to right. As he did this action, he slowly noticed the sunlight the started to peak over from the far horizon. Sitting up once more, he paid attention to the scenery that began to develop lively colors, yellows, pink, oranges and bits of red spread across the water, reflecting light from itself. Some stars still hung in the sky, giving the whole scene a mystical and magical flavour to it.

Lastly, the sun raised.

And no words could describe the sight both angels saw. Literally. Sora and Namine were fully mind-boggled. It was almost too much to take in. "...I'm speechless..." Sora murmured sapphire eyes twinkling.

Namine laughed. "You're not speechless if you can talk, silly." Glancing at him she gave him a 'HAH! Totally owned you!' expression.

Sora gave her poker-like-face. "Yes Namine, I know. But I was referring to the fact that the sunrise was amazing. Gosh." He pushed her playfully. Namine so needs to understand a 'moment' kind of thing. If you weren't meant to say 'I'm speechless' at a memorable moment, what else are you gonna do? Sit there and seriously say nothing? No. That's what 'I'm speechless' is for.

She giggled her pale face peaceful and happy. "Ok, ok. If you are done watching the sunrise, then let's go. Schools in a few hours!"

"Crap...I forgot about that..."

The two siblings teased and chuckled with one another while flying back to get ready for their first official day of their new life.

_**Heehee, Sorry if odd, but I'm juggling 2 stories at once, so it's a bit hard. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!! xD xD Love All Who Read! 3 Cakies For Everyone. :):)**_


End file.
